Nothing at all
by Dudette Mal
Summary: Dino persuades Kyoya to vistit a Christmas market with him. It doesn't go as planned. (Written for D18 day last year.)


**_Nothing at all_**

It was cold. It was _crowded_.  
Hibari Kyoya almost barred his teeth. How could the idiot bronco even dare?!  
_"I promise we'll fight afterwards!" _And now he was _late_. Hibari narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Leaning against a wall. _Waiting_. He hoped the fight later on was worth this. Whatever the omnivore was planning. _Here_. He was annoyed. He couldn't even put it into words. He surely could put it into the fight. It was a _Christmas market_. Hibari didn't even celebrate _Christmas_.  
But a promise was a promise.  
The Bucking Horse would feel his accumulated wrath.

Dino came late. Half an hour late. Apologizing when Hibari at already donned his tonfas. When the crowed already went into panic. Lashing out.  
He had kept his word after all.  
The don hadn't.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya!" He said, blocking a brutal blow. "I forgot your present at home and I'm leaving for Italy tomorrow!" he rambled and blocked further blows.  
Hibari stopped and turned around, adjusting his jacket. "I don't celebrate Christmas. Let's go fight." If he stood beside this crowed for nothing that long there would be deaths. Definitely.  
Dino shook his head. And then dared to grab Hibari's wrist. "Let's go, have fun first!" And pulled him into the crowd.  
Hibari's tries to rip his wrist out of his grip were futile. But maybe… he didn't quite want to part early from Dino as well. He **was **going back to Italy in the morning after all.

* * *

Hibari couldn't believe it. There wouldn't be a fight today. Dino was even more ignorant of his personal space when drunk – tipsy. But not as clumsy. Or probably as clumsy again.  
He sneered. Giving false promises.  
Putting alcohol into his drinks. What an herbivore. Hibari could feel his limbs being slightly heavier than normal. He hadn't even drunken as much as Dino had.

* * *

He couldn't even remember how Dino's lips had found his.  
Or anything afterwards.

* * *

He was awake in a second. Maybe even quicker than that. Staring at Dino whose chest fell and rose steadily, slowly, satisfied. An arm tightly around Hibari's back, nuzzling into the smaller body.  
Stelth wasn't exactly his good point, but he was able climb out of the don's bed, collect his clothes and cleaning himself up a little bit before getting dressed and leaving. All without the other adult waking.

He wouldn't open his door when Dino rung the bell hours later. He was just feeling like himself again. Just stupid. He got drunk, but he still shouldn't have done that. It was stupid. And he shouldn't be stupid. Meaningless.  
He took another sip on his cup of _real_ tea. The free day he took was fine.  
Everything would just be fine.

Dino knocked again and then there was silence. He stood up to bring his now empty cup to the kitchen sink. His mobile rung. Hibari threw a short gaze at the display and let it ring some more.  
His body was oddly aching. Almost as pleasantly as it did after a fight.

He shook his head curtly. Wrong thoughts. Stupid thoughts. He wasn't a herbivore. He was stronger than them.

Much stronger. "Kyoya", he heard Dino whining from his front door. "Open up, I just want to give you your present… I'm sorry we weren't fighting. I promise I'll make it up to you…"  
Something in Hibari's heart hurt. Something he wouldn't recognize. Pain.  
Still. He opened the door. "Let that present there and leave", he spoke, his voice cold, unforgiving.  
Dino chose not to listen, getting inside the house after him. "Didn't I tell you to leave?" Hibari hissed in dissatisfaction.  
"With whom did I leave yesterday, Kyoya? I have to know!" Dino sounded sincere.  
And so Hibari stopped for a moment. "How should I know?" There was a dry malice filling his voice and Dino flinched slightly. He reached up to grab a book, but realized that he wouldn't be able to reach it with his height and without tiptoeing, so he grabbed another one.  
Dino's eye narrowed. "You didn't want that one", he stepped closer, "You were looking at this one." He leaned over Hibari to grab the book the cloud guardian had originally been aiming for and pulled it out of the shelf. The bigger body pressed against his and Hibari felt memories of the night flooding for a short moment. He pushed Dino away and stood there. In between of thoughts.  
The book he had been wanting to read forgotten on the ground next to Dino. "Kyoya?" he asked sitting up again.  
Hibari didn't care to answer. He pointed to his front door – hand was not shaking, thank you very much – and ordered Dino to leave again.

The don's eyes widened. "You – I…" his gaze dropped to the ground when he pulled a beautifully wrapped present out of his pocket. "I wanted to give that to you, Kyoya. Merry Christmas – even though you don't celebrate it and what ever happened yesterday night, I want you to know that nothing ever felt that good."  
Then he left Japan. Namimori. His house. Him.

* * *

He didn't open the present until the 25th.  
Dino didn't call him once.  
Hibari was angry.  
Beyond that.

And when Dino just appeared in his office, smiling and everything, he couldn't help himself.  
He smacked Dino square in the face with a growl. "We're going to fight", he decided. Put his paperwork on tidy piles and left the room.  
Dino appeared to be slightly sulking. "I missed you too, Kyoya."  
His answer was short and imprecise. "Tch."

It could have meant everything and still _nothing_ at all.  
Dino smiled.

* * *

I hope that, even though it's not really good, it pleased some readers. If you've got any critism/questions/suggestions, the box should be right beneath this here, so please don't hesitate to use it.

Sincerely, Mal


End file.
